


YOU HAVE NO NEW MESSAGE(S)

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Up, Cell Phones, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, unsent messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: The stage was set but the actors stood still. Behind the scene, third parties were whispering the lines but nothing could be done.Time froze.Shivers were earthquakes in this strange limbo.





	YOU HAVE NO NEW MESSAGE(S)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/gifts).



> My fill for Bonus Round 1 (Time and Place) prompt :  
> TIME: during Bokuto's first year of college / Akaashi's third year of high school  
> PLACE: the drafts folder of their phones' email accounts

On one last « Nice kill » the training match ended. Akaashi sighted. It was the same court, same exercises, and ultimately the same volley nerds. But it lacked that one person to tie everything up. Ever since the third years graduated he was worried for Bokuto. He wasn’t sure that someone else in this world was patient enough to bear with his mood swings or with his outstanding personality at all.  
  
YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE(S)  
[18:04] FROM : bokutowl  
TO : akaashikeiji  
SUBJECT : ksjfbgl  
Agasheeee my new team’s setter is so mean !! How are you doing ? I miss you !  
  
The locker room was drowned in an unusual silence. Only a few words were spoken between the first years. Reading this email reminded Akaashi of how different things were now here. And he hated himself for that. Bokuto was annoying, sometimes simple minded, but he shone the most. So they were all genuinely attracted by his light. But Akaashi was not confident enough to do that, as he always thought of himself as a sidekick. There was this lone unsent email waiting in this drafts folder, sealing away the thoughts he didn’t have the guts to utter. When he finally decided to go home, the door lock sound echoed in his head as a distant call from the past. As he was pulling it out, the key felt heavier and sharper. Nobody could tell whether that silhouette in front of the clubroom was inhabited during that split second.  
  


  
  
Tears of joy and hard to understand cheerings were covered by the delighted crowd. From the court, all sweaty and exhausted Akaashi could not see his beloved upperclassman. Fukurodani won the Interhigh but Bokuto had a exam that day. The blinding lights and overwhelming shouts drove him nearly to collapse. Bokuto promised, he said that they would share this victory, with everybody.  
  
YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE(S)  
[16:34] FROM : bokutowl  
TO : akaashikeiji  
SUBJECT : heyyyy  
how was the match ?? did you win ??  
i’ve just finished, i’m coming over !  
  
In the locker room, the team was happier than ever. Laughter could be heard from miles and clothes were thrown all over the place. Akinori and Komi who were watching from the beginning in the stands joined them. Little by little, every piece of the past clicked. Time, place, people, they were all put together to create this familiar and heartwarming atmosphere Akaashi missed so much.  
  
An unexpected tide of leftover feelings emerged when he saw Bokuto in the distance. It’s the first time he ever saw Bokuto wearing both dark rings under eyes and ear to ear smile. He directly hugged him with a distorted “Akaashi”, maybe was it the first time he greeted him in this way ? Today the world was at his feets, he swore that he would say it. After match, where ever it is, to Bokuto. The stage was set but the actors stood still. Behind the scene, third parties were whispering the lines but nothing could be done. Time froze. Shivers were earthquakes in this strange limbo.  
  


  
  
It was definitely tiring to stare at the ceiling, being hyper aware of your body touching your pajama, your own hand running on your cheeks. In midnight’s realm, Akaashi could mistake it for Bokuto’s hand, delicately brushing his skin from his fingertips. A cup of the most bitter coffee, at college, right before classes, it was supposed to wake Akaashi up for the day.  
  
YOU HAVE NO NEW MESSAGE(S)  
  
The future that seemed so far when he was in first year of high school was now his everyday life : being home alone, cooking for himself, scheduling household chores. So the small things he was clung to before were only drifting away. It used to be one message per day, at least. Akaashi wondered whether he should be the one to start the conversation for once. The sudden ringing pulled him out of his flip phone’s pale screen. Fukunaga and Semi, hands full of beer cans and food, greeted him.  
  
\- Tonight’s party night ! No time for gloomy thoughts ! said Semi when he noticed his friend’s anxious look.  
  
So he saved another email in his drafts folder, pilling up over the old ones.


End file.
